Hyrule's Choosen One
by InRaged Beast
Summary: Yeah, this kinda has some bad grammar (meaning spelling) but you'll live!


Chapter 1: In The Beginning..........

I pulled out my trusty sword and sheil and waited behind a rock. Not knowing who was there, I jumped out and pulled back my Fairy Bow. It was sheik. I sighed in relief.  
"Hey Sheik, any news on Ganondorf where abouts?" I asked, getting a drink of Lon Lon Milk, making me feel better. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk for Sheik. I poured a glass and refilled mine. We drank up.  
"No, all I know is that there is a way to figure out where he is. We must go to each of the 5 Sages and beat the creature in each Temple that he or she lurks. The Sages are trapped by the evil in that Temple.There is one in the forest, the mountain crater, below a lake, in a desert, and in a village. We must go to the Forest Temple first."  
We jumped out and landed ontp the forest floor and raced behind Mido's house to climb the wall. We went through a tunnel and into the Sacred Meadow. A series of tunnels that I was familiar with came to view. But in the narrow pathways came big huge guys, that I dont remember. We climbed a rough spot and didnt bother the rest of them. Then the narrow pathway before the Temple came before us and we stopped. A massive piglike person, with a HUGE club, stood in the way a little way a head of us. We dove behind a bush and waited.   
"What do we do?" Sheik said.  
"I got it. I run to one side and then you run to another and see if one of us can get him." we ran for our dear lives to him, but I only seem to get hit by his club. Actually, i was away from him. It seemed to be when he swang his club, it sent a shockwave through the ground were he was aiming and hit me. I saw Sheik fly by my side.   
"Try that again only stay away from the shockwaves," Sheik said. I took her advice and tried it. I got my Master Sword out and slay his feet and ankles till he fell then Shiek cut his head off. We ran up some stairs and came upon the **Sacred Forest Meadow** base. It brang back so many memories of being a kid.  
  
::Remembering 7 years back::  
  
I jumped down from the house in which I lived. I ran towards the entrace to which I must meet the Great Deku Tree.  
"Hey Link, you can't come by here. You some kind of moron?" Mido said, blocking the path to the Great Deku Tree.  
"The Great Deku Tree summond me, I must go you fag!" I retorted, giving him a glare.  
"You wimp, you don't even have a sword or sheild equiped! You think you could last? NO! YOU WOULDN'T!!" Mido said laughing at me. I pulled back my fist, but someone stopped me.   
"No Link, I know a better way. Follow me," my best friend since I can remember, Saria, dragged me to her house. She went to her bed and searched around.  
"I'm not sure if this will do. But you can have it," Saria said, pulling out a sword.  
"Wow! Thanks Saria!" I said, taking a few practice swings. I rushed out, but again she grabbed me. "Wait, here. Have this too." She pulled out 40 rupees and handed them over.  
"Go buy yourself a nice shield with this, dont thank me, go." I ran off tho the shop. I bought a 40 rupee sheild. I ran back to Mido with my new sheild and sword.  
"Whats this? A brand new sheild.....and what's this, THE LOST KORKI SWORD? GOOD GRIEF! With all that stuff your a wimp. How did you become the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree and not me, the great Mido. grumble......grumble....." I took of down the path, and picked up some Deku Nuts and sticks. When I got to the Great Deku Tree, he talked.  
"I knew you would come. I, the Great Deku Tree, have been flooded with restless nights and nightmares. Are though brave enough to take this challange?"  
"Yes Great Deku Tree," I answered, trying hard to sound manly.  
"Good. Then enter my trunk and seek the evil that has plagued me and slay it." He opened his mouth and I ran in. When I entered, it was musty and dusty. I went to the middle, theres was webbing through a tunnel that went down. i had to figure out how to get it off, I could sense it was below I wanted to go. I ran up some steps to see if i could break it wih my wieght. The first try didnt work. I went farther up. I tried again, same results. I ran up tot he highest point, hoping the land on the webbing and not comit biosuide. I jumped and waited. I felt my stomach tickling, and when I landed, it broke the webbing. the webbing only slowed me up though. I kept right on through, not knowing how far below was before I landed. I went spiraling down, untill I saw a loose branch. I made a desperate grab to get it, fumbled around, and got it. I hung there. Still another to say 30 feet below me. I found some rough grass like stuff on the sidings of the hole. I climbed down the rest of the way. I came across some water, and another ledge. I jumped accross. Yet more webbing blocking a hole. But this time it had to be something diffrent to get through, cause there was nothing to jump off of. I found a torch in the side. I had and idea. I got a Deku stick and lit it. I ran like mad to the web cause the fire was going to down quikly to my hand. I got there and swung the stick at the webbing, then tossed it to the water. The webbing burned down, and i could see a small pond below. Feeling that it was safe, I jumped down to it. I fell in it and swam to shore. i got there and waited, looking around. I found a door, I went through it and found a room that looked evil. I knew this was the place. A huge spider sumped fromt he celing nd towards me. I swung at it with my sword and it did nothing. I ran around trying to think of something while him chasing me. I stumbled and fell over an object. I picked it up. It was a slingshot. there was a bag near by with seeds in it. I pulled back a seed and shot the spider in its eye. It layed there stunned. I went up to it and slayed away, until it died. A big shining circle that was blue surronded me. It brought me back to in front of the Great Deku Tree.  
"You did well brave Link. But even before you entered, I was doomed to die this way. Its all part of destiny. Now, please listen so I can tell you yours. At the begining of this world, 3 goddesess were alone. The they had an idea. They decided to make Hyrule. The goddess of power, Din, molded rocks into the land. The goddess of wisdom sprinkled law throughout the land. And finnally, the goddess of Courage, put people and things to uphold the law. Then, they sealded there powers into the Triforce, a mystical object that consist of 3 golden triangles, each representing each goddess. Your destiny is to seek and destroy the man form the east who plagued me, Ganondorf. But first, you must collect the **3 Spiratual Stones**. I'll start you off with the first one, the **Forest Emorald**. go now cause destiny is calling your name. I will send my best farie, Navi with you to help you along the way. don't greive when I die. Go......On.....Now," the Great Deku Tree muttered before shriviling up.  
"Come on Link, lets go!" Navi said. "Let's get to the castle to see if something is going on."   
I started exiting the forest, but when I started accross the bridge, i turned around. Saria was there.   
  
"Link, I knew you would leave sometime, It was meant for you to leave us. It's your destiny. Don't ever forget me okay? Have this to think of me," Saria said. She handed over a small wooden object. It was an Ocarina!  
"Never forget me Link, please never forget me." I couldn't face the moment, I turned and ran.  
  
We entered the Market before castle and looked around. I mostly got to get lost by the people. Finnaly I found the castle way through the sea of people, and headed toward the gate.  
"Hey kid, what do you think your doing?" asked a guard next to the gate.  
"I must go see Princess Zelda," I demanded.  
"Okay, if I let you go kid, then I loose my job. I dont think so! I'm keeping my job." I walked away knowing that I wasnt getting in that way. I walked back thinking. Then, on a wall, I saw a vine going up that seem to tower over the gate. I climbed up and ran quietly accross. I climbed down from the cliff (sorta) through the gate to the gate keepers room. I snuck out and hid behind some bushes while guards passing by. I ran to a the front gate to the castle, but the drawbridge was closed. I looked for another way in. I saw a water shout coming out of the castle and flowing into the moat. I crawled through the hole. I got in and walked around. I ran through a hallway type thing and into an roofless room with the sunshing through. And there, a girl my age, was standing looking in the window. I came up behind her and taped her on the shoulder. She turned around a gasped.   
"Who....who...who are you?" she asked, looking worried.  
"I am Link, choosen by destiny," I said proudly, more hoping that I wouldnt get kicked out.  
"Oh, I hoped it would be a.......is that....a.....FAIRY? It is isnt it! I knew you'd come! I know it sounds weird, but its true. I had a dream, yes i know its a prophacy, but its true. If your wondering what I was doing, I was spying. The man in there swears loyalty to my father, but I think he's lying. Take a look." I took a step foward toward the window she was staring in. I saw a man that reminded me of evil. He bowed toward someone, then after a second looked over.  
"Did he see you? oh well, he doesnt know what were plannin yet." I stared in confusion about the yet part. I listened still.  
"My dream had the land of Hyrule, dark by a cloud, which I think represents that man. Then from the forest came a light that broke through the clouds and they vanished and a boy that had a fairy apeared, with the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. You are the one! We must save Hyrule. Get the 3 Spiritual Stones. Go Link. Wait Link, hold on. This might help you do this." She pulled out a cardboard and signed it. It read 'Let Link do as he pleases, hes saving Hyrule! Princess Zelda'.   
"If the guards catch you sneaking out, they get you in so much trouble. I'll send you with my guardian, Impa. Feel free to talk to her." I walked up to her away from Zelda.  
"Youve got to be brave to do this. I admire your courage to do so. Follow me." She led me out of the castle and into Hyrule Feild.   
"For the next Spirtual Stone, go to my hometown, Kakariko Village. That's where the people live that will serve the Royal Family. Here, let me teach you a song that will help you. It's very powerful," Impa said, poitning to the east of the castle, and then pulling out a small harmoinca. She played a song. I played it back on the Ocarina Saria gave me. It sounded beutiful.  
"That is called Zelda's Lullaby. Remember it and it will so you good." She stepped back, threw back her and and threw something at the ground. A puff of smoke came over her, then she was gone. I stood there looking around, but she wasnt there. I started running toward Kariko Village.  
"Link, what do you think Saria would think about this if she knew you were going to save Hyrule," Navi said.  
"I don't care right now, I gotta save Hyrule and fast," I said still running toward the village.  
"Retard, listen to me. Go see what Saria has to say, I'm sure it will be helpful. I'm sure it wont take that much time." Stupid Fairy, I thought while running. I stopped and started toward the forest. When I got in, I looked in her house and where I last saw her. I got tired of looking blindly and asked a girl.  
"Hey Link! What's up?" the girl said, named Sandra, said to me when I walked up.  
"I'm looking for Saria, you know where I could find her?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah, she said to meet her in the usual spot."  
"Thanks Sandra," i called out to her as I ran.  
"Anytime Link, anytime....." Her voice trailing and quieting down as I ran. I ran behind Mido's house and up the rough wall. I went into the tunnel and into the Sacred Forest Meadow. I went through the quiet and bare narrow pathways. I ran up some steps and to the Sacred Forest Meadow base. She sat on a log, and I listened to her play. I came up to her.  
"I didnt forget you," I said.  
"LINK!" She got up and hugged me. "I know its only been a day but I missed you already.  
"I figured you would. So, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I was playing my Ocarina, playing my song. If you listen closely, you can here the spirts talking." She started playing and I listened. I heard nothing but her music.  
"Did you hear that?" she asked. "Yeah, I couldn't make out what though," I lied. "I can't either. Here, let me teach you my song." She played it and then I played back. I learned Saria's Song!  
"Thanks Saria! Well, I got athority from Princess Zelda to save Hyrule. I gotta go do it."  
"I know, I could sense it. When ever you think of me or need help, play my song and you can talk to me where ever you are. I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine. Go on now, save Hyrule from evil Link!" I ran off, this time not being able to stand the moment again. I looked back, at Sarai. She was hunched over crying. I felt so bad. I kept running.  
  
I came upon Kakariko Village and walked in. I looked around, locking the new stuuf in for maybe future refrence. I jogged up some stairs and asked a man that looked knowligdable (a word?). "Sir, would you know where the nearest Spirtual Stone would be?" I asked.  
"Kid, I cannot give the location or the owner, but its in the Mountain somewhere. Consider yourself lucky for me even saying that." I thanked him and ran up some more stairs to a gate up the mountain.  
"Sir, may I ask if I may get by?" I said politley.  
"HAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Your just a kid with no athority over me. No, Ive been told to seel this up and let only Gorons and people with the consent from the Royal Family to go because the mountains acting up and erupting. Sorry kid. I wouldnt think it would be safe anyways the way its been acting up. I would get a bigger and better sheild than that one." I said thanks for the info and an of to the market before the castle. I went into Bazzares Shop. I bought a sheild and went outside. I was getting late, so I went back in and stayed in a cheap hotel for the night. In the morning I went back to the mountain guard. I showed him the card.   
"What is our little princess up to now. Alright, I'll let you through. Im so honoted to ley Link, HYRULES HERO, to let through my gate. AHAHAHA, thats a good one. Alright, Little HERO get moving through." I tried my new sheild first the first time when i was alone. I tried to defend with it, but it was to heavy. I put it on my back and thought about how I got gypped on that move. I went up around the mountain, but a big boulder blocked a way up. I took a route next to it. I saw a city and went in. It was Goron City. I went in. In the middle was a rock that was supposed to hold something. I looked at it then went on. i went all the ways downstairs. I saw a closed door. I went up to a Goron next to it.  
"Hey, why is this closed?" I said pointing toward the door.  
"Big Brother in there thinking aboout problem over our low supply of food. He took the Goron Ruby with him too.He only open door for messanger of the Royal Family." The Goron told me. I bet the whole room lit brightly with mr idea. I went to the door and I whipped out my Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The door opened and I entered. 

::Going back to the present::

I looked up, thinking of her.   
"Link, you there. Hyrule to Link! Hyrule to Link! Come in Link," she said snapping her fingers at me. I snapped out of it and looked at her.  
"What do we do?" I asked. I looked up, where it looked like stairs used to be, eroded away, crumbled till gone. I took out my hookshot, not even listening to what Sheik was saying, aimed for a rotted tree. I shot it and the hookshot brang me up there. I threw down the hookshot for Sheik. She got up and gave it back. We walked into a entrance way, not knowing what exactly was gonna happen next. Then, a doorway came before us and the entrance of the Temple was there. We got to the stairs, and two wolves jumped out of some soft soil, seeminly planned. I jumped out of the way and ran tpwars the tree on the entrance right, and climbed some vines next to the tree.. I looked about halfway up, well away from the wolf that was trying to get me, and saw that Sheik was having some difficulty getting away. She had got on of the entrance to the temple roof.  
"Sheik! Over here!" I called. She looked this way. "Jump foward! Get over here! I gotta plan." She looked nervasly around, then closed her eyes and jumped. She was going to make it, but from where she was jumping from, I wouldn't. She was heading right for me. I jumped over to a brach nearby, then looked at her. She was gonnna miss cause I moved. I got my right arm out to catch her, and waited. She finnaly opened her eyes and noticed what was happening. I took a desperate swing trying to get her, and she reached out her arms to catch me. I felt something touch my arm, and then grabbed hard, making sure not to drop whatever had touched my arm. I looked at what it was, and it was a wolf. Sheik was gonna mis in about 2 seconds. I dropped the wolf and grabbed Sheiks hand. I started to pull her up, but she started slipping. I grabbed harder and pulled her up next to me. She grabbed my waist while i got my other hand on the tree trunk. I pulled up, straining a little because of the extra weight, but I succeded. We stood up, and I looked accross the tree, scanning for a safer place. I saw on a nearby tree had a place, along with a chest! I jumped and ran to it, excited about its contents. I opened it, and looked inside. I pulled out a silver key! Happily I took it. Then I thought where i should put it.   
"Where do we put this Shiek?" I asked, holding it.  
"I got a pouch luckily, i guess we'll put that kind of stuff in it," she answered, patting a pouch on her waist. I looked down, we needed to get in. The wolfs were swinging in the air, howling, thinking that would help. I shook my head, feeling sad for their peanut brains. I took out my Fairy Bow and shot them both. I slid down the trunk, hoping for no splinters. I put my feet down on the grass. I walked over to stairs and walked up the 3 or 4 that there was. I opened the door to the Temple. We came upon a short hallway. A big spider guy came down a tried to do something but didn't succede. He came down, spinned, then spinned back. I took out my sword and slashed his back. He fell and burned in a blue flame. We walked past the mess, and through another door at the end of the hallway. We walked into a room dark, except 4 lights. A blue, red, green, and purple lit the room. Then some poes came along took the flames, and dissapeared into thin air. I stared, astonished at the stealing of the flame. The room lit a little, enough to see aned not use my shin as a navigator through the darkness, that gets painful. I walked across the room to a some stairs. I walked them and went into another hallway, exactly like the other. I killed the spider in there and then into the door. I looked behind me. Sheik was there.  
"Link, I'm gonna go without you. I got a source of power, my magic ustinsel. I'll see you later." She took off, holding the only key we had. I turned around, lookinbg in the room. It was a decent size circled room. My eyes fixed totally on the more dim room than the hallway. I saw a treasure chest, a small one, like the other. I started walking to it. I was stoppped about halfway. Two guys with sword and shields came down from the ceiling. Another important thing about them was that they were skeletons. I squared off against one, and the other stayed back, leaning on his sword, obvisously watching. That made it easier on me, 1 on 1 instead of 2 on 1. the guy that I went against just moved around, holding his shield up, once in a while slash at me. I took charge and slashed him when he tried to slash me. I flipped over him, slashing his head, then turning a jabbing my sword into his backbone. He fell to pieces, and then the other took is sword and came to me. He slashed and i grabbed his sword. He looked at his hand, then held up his sheild. I slashed to the right with one sword, and the left for the second one. I got him on the right, and then i continued there, utill he fell apart. I went to chest and opened it. It contained another key. I walked out of the room and through the hallway. i was back in the main room. I walked over to a door on my right. I saw a lock on the ground, with scratches, and a key inside. I took a closer look at the scratches. It spelled out something.

"Link, I'm was getting chased by and evil spirit. You will find me inside this chamber of rooms inside this door. Help me before it finds me.  
Sheik"

I took a deep breath and walked in, hoping it would all go right. 


End file.
